The Real You
by casey1
Summary: Xander saves Buffy again. This time she knows all about it.


They had come in the night. Slipped into her room when she was asleep and exhausted from the nights slaying. They'd splashed some kind of liquid on her face. Now she can't move. She can't even open her eyes.. Aware of every bump and jostle. Her ears catching every sound. Her skin alive to the slightest breeze and change in temperature. She doesn't know if her sister is okay. No one saw them take her. She's completely at their mercy. She felt their hands searching her for some kind of weapon. As if she could use one now. The panic and frustration are the worst. She lay there like a discarded doll. Limbs going every which way. Clad only in the thin tank top and panties she'd worn to sleep that night. She can feel the chill setting in. They had left her minutes ago? Or was it hours? It's impossible to tell. All she knows is she wants to fight. She wants to rip there heads off with her hands for doing this to her. The panic and fear are to much for her. If they're going to kill me why don't they just do it?   
  
A Warm hand grips her shoulder. A sharp spike of fear races down her spine. "Easy Buff it's me." He whispers quietly. The relief washes through her. "Your really out." He opens her eyelids briefly and she catches a glimpse of him before they close again.   
  
He thinks I'm unconciense. That's understandable. Okay Xand get us out of here. "Looks like I'm the white night again." He whispers as he pulls a blanket around her. If she could kiss him right now she would. White Knight, huh? I'll have to ask him about that.  
  
He carefully swings her onto his shoulder and creeps out of wherever they are. It's pretty uncomfortable for her. Better then being back there I guess. He carefully keeps his hands away from anything he shouldn't be touching. Even a gentleman now Xand. You're one of a kind.   
  
All of the sudden they're both knocked to the ground. Ouch! She hears scuffling and curses then nothing. The panic is setting in again. A pair of arms throw over somebody's shoulder again. She wants to cry when she recognizes Xader's cologne. "That was close." He whispers to himself. This confirms it for her. They stop for a rest. He's breathing hard. "You know Buff" He gently strokes her hair and she revels in the contact. "I always do my best stuff when you're either unconciense or not around to see it." He stops. Pick's her up and starts moving again. What the hell where you talking about Xander?  
  
Suddenly they're running again. "Fuck" He curses softly. It takes her by surprise. She's never heard him curse like that before. She hears a small explosion to her right. What the hell was that. He gives a little cry in pain and stumbles. He gathers them both and then are off in running again. She hears something whistling through the air then a firm thunk. She hears his breath in a sharp intake. The panic returns. She wills him to drop her and run. Just go Xander please.  
  
Suddenly he dives to the ground and catches her hand underneath him it hurts. "I think we lost them Buff" Good. He lays her down gently. He has no contact with her at all. This scares the hell out of her. She can hear him grunting in pain. "Well I pulled one out and the other arrow's stuck in the bone. If you were awake you could pull it out." She is now in full panic mode. Not for her self, but for her friend. He laughs slightly. "If you were awake you wouldn't need me at all." The pain in his voice breaks her heart. Then she realizes this is the real Xander. The one nobody ever sees. The one who doesn't make stupid jokes at the wrong time. The one who says what he feels. She longs to take him in her arms and make everything okay. He coughs slightly. "I wonder if I should have left that other arrow in?" Why? Why should you leave an arrow in? Oh god your bleeding aren't you? Damn it answer me! HE picks her up and they move off again slower then before. She can feel the hitch in his step now.   
  
He stopped again. "They're following the blood trail." He said in a grim voice. Put me down run leave me please. He leans he up against something and leaves. Good she thinks, but is also disappointed.. The she hears Xander speaking. Giles I've found her. They're chasing us. She's out of it. Yeah. The ware house on eighth.. They're following my blood trail. Bad. I'm going to lead them away. You have a better idea. I didn't think so. I will." The conversation was over and Buffy railed against her prison No absolutely not. You stay here. Hide. with me please Xander I can't lose you. He hugged her gently to him. She willed him to stay and celebrated his touch with her entire being. He kissed her softly on the forehead. The sensation sent tingles through her entire being. "I love you Buffy." There was no doubt in either of there minds how he meant it. "Some day I'm going to tell you when your awake," He laughed again. "Then you'll tell me we're just friends." It broke her heart. Please don't leave. HE hid her carefully in the back then left into the night. Buffy mind screamed in anguish. She lay there and cried.  
  
She didn't know how long she lay there. It could have been hours. It felt like it to her. She found out later it was fifteen minutes from the time Xander called Giles to the time he found her. Not allot of time at all. Maybe ten minutes alone. An eternity. "She's awake she just can't move." Buffy heard WIllow speak. Buffy can you hear me? Buffy heard in her mind. Find Xander he's hurt he could be dying . She sent back as loudly as she could.  
  
"Okay let's get you somewhere safe" Willow suggested. No Find Xander. She sent back again. "She's hysterical about Xander" Willow told Giles.  
  
"I'm not far behind." Suddenly an explosion rocked the town. Buffy's eyes opened and her shoulder twitched. She's to upset to even care that she's regaining her mobility. The three of them went to the sight of the explosion, an abandoned gas station with enough fumes to make the fire interesting. They found the charred remains of several demons but no sign of Xander. From the gas station they went to the hospital. He wasn't there either. They searched till nine the next morning, but no sign of Xander. Buffy had finally regained full mobility and continued searching throughout he day. To no avail.   
  
She slowly walked through the shop door. Exhausted from searching and disheartened from failure. Then she heard it. "I'm telling you G-man. Twinkies are the perfect food.."  
  
"I am not eating a twinkie Xander." Giles replied. Relief washed through her and drained her strength at the same time. She sunk to the floor. Then she passed out from exhaustion. The first thing she became aware of was the light then the voices. Someone is holding her. She realizes it's Xander, who else would it be.. She snuggles deeper into his embrace unwilling to wake up and face reality.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes.. "I thought I lost you." She told him holding his gaze.  
  
"Nah, I'm like a bad penny I always turn up." He replied. He's showing the Xander everybody sees now.  
  
"If you were a penny I'd pick you up and keep you in my pocket forever." The comment caught him off guard.  
  
"I can't think of a better place then Buffy's pocket." He smiled tenderly and her heart melted. Suddenly she became aware of Giles, WIllow, Tara, and Dawn. Dawn is frowning. Tara and Willow are smiling. Giles looks uncomfortable. He helped her up. Then suddenly she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Oww Buffy Slayer strength."  
  
"Ooh sorry." She loosened her grip but didn't let go. He leaned into her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah just a little weak." She helped him into a chair. Then she sat on the table with her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Xander looked at Willow. Willow can tell he's weirded out by all the attenti0on. His stomach grumbled.  
  
"Food?" Xander questioned Giles.  
  
"No twinkies." Giles answered him. Xander sighed.  
  
"Number Four supersized right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Uh yeah." Xander answered.  
  
"Buffy the hamburger Slayer to the rescue." Buffy bounced out the door.  
  
"What's her deal?" Xander asked no one in particular.  
  
"You saved her life last night Xander. She's grateful." Giles answered him.  
  
"I've saved her life before. I don't remember her getting all Florence Nightingale on me." Xander expounded.  
  
"Xander you pulled her ass out of a major fire last night. While almost getting yourself killed ion the process.. I know you've been there before. She just realizing it now. It scared her." Willow informed him.  
  
"You're in for some major Buffy spoilage. Just enjoy it." Tara decided to put her two cents in. "You deserve the attention.. You haven't had any since Anya left."  
  
"She's not going to give me the same kind of attention Anya gave me."  
  
"I don't know Xand she was checking you out. I caught her while I was checking you out." when Dawn realized what she said her face turned red and she ran from the room." Xander shook his head.  
  
"You should have heard her when we found her last night. She was hysterical with worry." Willow piped up  
  
"She was awake?" Xander questioned.  
  
"She was never out. The potion restricted her outward mobility. She was quite aware of everything going on around her." Giles watched the younger man after his statement. By the look on his face Giles knew his suspicions were true Xander had probably said some things thinking Buffy was out. Buffy wasn't out and she heard every word. It affected her deeply. Giles spared a glance at Willow and Tara. They knew also.  
  
'I have to go." Xander announced suddenly. He tried to get up to fast and almost fell down.  
  
"Where are you going?" Willow asked innocently.  
  
"Home. Back to my place. Tell Buffy I'm sorry I'll see her later okay?" WIllow nodded.  
  
  
Buffy breezed in ten minutes later. "Where's Xander?"  
  
"He was tired and went to his apartment." Giles informed her.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"He asked that you bring his munchies over there."  
  
"Oh, Okay." Buffy visibly brightened She bounced out the door. again.  
  
"Munchies?" Willow questioned Giles. Tara giggled.  
  
"Not sufficiently Xander like?" He asked the two witches.  
  
"I don't think she noticed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander answered his door to see Buffy standing there with his food. "Buffy's delivery service, we accept tips." She informed as she pushed past him into his place. She fixed the meal on a plated and lead hi into the living room. He plopped onto the floor in front of the couch and started eating. She curled behind him and lightly rested her shin against the back of his neck and shoulders. He moved a little away. Buffy frowned at the loss of contact. She plopped down on the floor next to him so their shoulders touched. "We should talk about what happened." She said seriously  
  
"Are you sure we can't just pretend you were asleep the whole time?" He asked half joking.  
  
"Nope." She answered him.  
  
"Okay give it to me."  
  
"Give what to you?" Buffy asked seriously confused.  
  
"The just friends speech.. I know it's coming that's why you've been so nice to me. You're trying to soften it. You don't have to. I know the score. I'll be fine. I" His speech was cut off. By Buffy's lips pressed against his. A dream come true. It sent shivers through both of them. Buffy almost forgot why she kissed him in the first place.  
  
She pulled away reluctantly. The confusion on his face made her giggle.. "My turn." She said gently.  
"When I was laying there on the cold floor all sprawled out in my underwear." She paused so he would picture it again. She watched him blush. "It was scariest time in my whole life. I was totally helpless. Then you were there again. I realized you've always been there for me. Always. The you were hurt and lead those things away from me. I've never been so frantic in my life. Later as I was searching I realized I saw the real you. The one nobody else sees. I like you allot, both of you. I was so scared I'd never see you again. Never get my chance. I'd never get our chance. That's why I've been like this with you. I know I'm over compensating. You deserve it. I want to give us a chance Xand. What do you think."  
  
Xander sat there and stared at her. She couldn't read his expression. She started to worry that she'd waited to long. Then he kissed her..  
  



End file.
